Frühstücksgespräche
by Kiddo
Summary: Ein paar Crewmitglieder unterhalten sich beim Frühstück Geburtstagsgeschichte für Snuggles


**Frühstücksgespräche**

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Snuggles

Happy birthday to you

Widmung:

Diese kleine Geschichte ist der einzigartigen Snuggles gewidmet. Dein Geburtstag war echt super schön. Sitzt das T-Shirt auch so extrem weit bei dir?

Ach ja wenn jemand findet das die Geschichte nicht zu seaQuest passt ist mir das egal. Snuggles weiß schon warum sie dies bekommt.

* * *

Lt. Krieg, Sensor Chief Ortiz, Lt. O'Neill und Lucas Wolenczak saßen an einem der langen Tische in der Mess Hall und waren am Frühstücken.

Tim O'Neill nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und verzog dabei leicht das Gesicht, das war heute ja mal wieder eine besonders dünne Brühe. „Lucas, das Buch das du mir gegeben hast ist echt klasse." Der Teenager hatte dem Kommunikationsoffizier gebeten sich mal mit ihm wegen des Vocoders zusammenzusetzen und um so herauszufinden ob man an dem Sprachprogramm etwas ändern könnte. Lucas war immer noch nicht ganz damit zufrieden wie der Computer die Klicke des Delphines übersetzte. Das Computergenie hoffte das O'Neill als Experte für so viele verschiedene Sprachen vielleicht einen guten Tipp auf Lager hatte. Es war schließlich nicht einfach von Sätzen wie „Licht ist Dunkel und Eins" darauf zu kommen das es hieß das Darwin dabei war sein ganzes Wissen zu verlieren und er nicht alleine sterben wollte.

Tim war von Lucas Anfrage gleich begeistert gewesen, wollte sich erst aber noch ein bisschen Wissen über Delphine anlesen und daher hatte der Teenager ihn ein Buch geliehen.

Ben horchte gespannt auf. Buch und Interessant in einem Satz zu hören war ja eher unwahrscheinlich. Hieß das vielleicht es ging um ein Pornobuch oder so was in der Art? „Um welches Buch geht es?"

Lucas schnipste einen Krümel von seiner Hose. „Du brauchst gar nicht so zu schauen, es geht um ein Buch über Delphine."

„Ach, also doch langweiliges Zeug." Aber was konnte man bei den beiden auch erwarten?

Tim schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nicht im geringsten. Wusstest du zum Beispiel das die kleinsten Delphine die Hector-Delphine sind und nur bis zu 1 Meter lang werden?"

Der Versorgungsoffizier schüttelte gelangweilt mit dem Kopf. Reichte es nicht schon das Lucas ihm ständig mit dem Thema in den Ohren lag? Musste O'Neill jetzt auch noch damit anfangen?

„Oder das es sogar rosafarbene Delphine gibt?"

„Ernsthaft? Das gibt's?" Meinte Miguel mit leicht vollem Mund.

Der Blondschopf nickte. „Flussdelfine werden im alter häufig rosa."

Lt. Krieg stellte erleichtert fest, dass sich noch jemand zu ihnen an den großen Tisch setze. Vielleicht gab es nun mal ein anderes, für ihn interessanteres Thema.

Lt. Cdr. Hitchcock und drei weitere weibliche Crewmitglieder ließen sich am anderem ende des Tisches nieder. Sie waren ganz in ihr Gespräch vertieft und ignorierten die Begrüßungsfloskeln der anderen vier völlig.

„Der Schluß von der Folge war ja mal wieder echt schön. Und das Lied dann noch dazu." Susanna Brown seufzte.

Kathrin nickte. „Ja, aber ich muss sagen dies ist allgemein eine Episode die ich sehr gerne mag. Liegt daran das alle Handlungsstrenge ungefähr gleich viel dran sind."

Seaman Michelle Christensen nickte. „Mh, war wirklich gut. Allerdings hätte ich auch nichts dagegen gehabt wenn etwas mehr Michael und Ben dabei gewesen wäre."

Susanne schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ne, also wenn schon dann mehr Justin."

„Also ich bin ja für mehr Brian Szenen." Meinte nun Ensign Cecilia Young.

Hitchcock grinste. "Also ich hab ja keinen persönlichen Favoriten. Ich mag alle, außer Doktor David aus der ersten Staffel." Sie rührte etwas Zucker in ihren Kaffee.

Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten und sah Ben fragend an. „Sag mal um was geht es bei denen?"

Der Moraloffizier verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte schon wieder völlig verdrängt gehabt das dies die Lieblingsserie seiner Exfrau war. „Queer as Folk."

Der Teenager sah immer noch verwirrt aus. „Muss mir das jetzt was sagen?"

Tim O'Neill sah Lt. Krieg ebenfalls erwartungsvoll an. Er kannte zwar die englische Redewendung „there's nowt so queer as folk" aber das konnte er jetzt nicht mit dem worüber die vier Frauen sprachen in Verbindung bringen.

„Queer as Folk' ist eine Fernsehserie die Anfang 2000 im Fernsehen lief. Es ging da um eine Homosexuelle Clique, ihre Familie und Freunde." Erklärte Benjamin. „Katie hat alle 5 Staffeln auf DVD und mich mehr als nur einmal damit genervt."

„Wieso, war die Handlung so furchtbar?" Fragte Ortiz.

Krieg schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das weniger. Das Problem war eher das es da einige fesche Darsteller gab und die auch ziemlich oft die Hüllen fallen lassen haben. Und da hat mir dann Katie immer vorgehalten das ich auch regelmäßiger an die Fitnessgeräte gehen könnte."

Daraufhin konnten die anderen nur grinsen.

Cecilia war am strahlen. „Ich finde es so schön das die Serie nach so vielen Jahren endlich mal wieder gezeigt wird. Bis jetzt hatte ich alles nur auf DVD gesehen."

Michelle legte ihr Brötchenmesser zur Seite. „Ehrlich gesagt hat mich das ziemlich überrascht. Hätte nicht mit einer Wiederholung gerechnet wenn man bedenkt das ja ständig neue TV-Serien produziert werden. Andererseits ist „QaF" aber auch was besonderes und einzigartig."

Da konnten alle 4 Frauen nur nicken.

„Mir hat Sunshins Pulli gestern mal wieder toll gefallen." Meinte Susanna. „Hat perfekt zu seinen Augen gepasst."

Während die 4 Frauen weiterhin über ihr Lieblingsthema redeten, musste der Moraloffizier die anderen über die Serie etwas genauer aufklären. Er seufzte innerlich und dabei hatte er doch vorhin noch so auf ein interessanteres Thema gehofft…Aber das wollte ihm wohl niemand gönnen…

ENDE

Geschrieben am 9. 9.2006


End file.
